Massie in England
by Danileafy
Summary: This takes place after A Tale of Two Pretties, split between life in Westchester and England. Let me know if it is worth continuing. R&R! All rights go to Lisi Harrison, I don't own this series.
1. First Look Summary

MASSIE BLOCK: Got her wish to be rich again. The price? Move across the pond to a castle in England! Aside from looking forward to a rich Bawtie (British Hawttie) as her guide, nothing could be worse than hideous new uniforms and snobby English accents. But, Massie was an Alpha. And she'll do whatever it takes to climb to the top again.

ALICIA RIVERA: Starting to regret subscribing to weirdo psychic Hermia's email list. After all, this was the same woman who made the predictions that sent Massie flying to another continent! Its soon clear Alicia was never meant to lead. But what can she do? Someone's gotta be Alpha!

DYLAN MARVIL: Lost 7 pounds. So why is everyone (meaning the boys) staring at the new chick from outta town? New girl's going to have to move it or lose it. Marvil number 4 has got her eyes on a certain someone…

KRISTEN GREGORY: Hearts her new role as a Soccer Sister. With good grades and an opportunity to land a scholarship at Harvard, life can't be better. But when new girl starts eyeing Dempsey, jealousy might just get in the way of everything.

CLAIRE LYONS: Has a steady relationship with her soul mate, Cam. Loves her photography classes and has a possible future career as a photographer. But when Alicia gives her ultimatum to choose her between Friday nights with her true love or best friends, Claire's starting to get cold feet. And not the gummy ones, either.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got many words of encouragement, so I decided to continue with this story. I've already actually written out a few chapters already, but I figured it'd be more fun to post them one or two at a time. So, tell me if you like. R&R, please? Tell me if I'm lacking pizzazz or something. I'd really appreciate it! **

Block Estate, England

January 5th-2 weeks later

8:00 pm

"Ehma-_noway_," Massie Block muttered under her breath as she stared at her hideous, offending soon-to-be school uniform. "KISS Academy certainly does nawt have style."

She was standing in one corner of her new massive bedroom. She had arrived to England two weeks ago, and was starting her 3rd term at her new prestigious private school. Clearly, England's board of education didn't care of students expressing their style, and, more importantly, showing off their wealth. As far as Massie was concerned, they didn't care that about 500 male and females walking around in the same drab, olive green blazer and matching pleated skirt. Or, for boys, trousers.

"Everything alright there, sweetie? Are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow? My god, I just love this door." Kendra Block poked her freshly blown-out blonde hair inside Massie's room.

"Archway," Massie muttered irritably. "How can you call that massive thing a DOOR? Gawd, mom, when will you learn? And everything would have been ah-LAWT better if we hadn't moved to ENGLAND!" Massie trotted out her most used phrase for the past 2 weeks. "I could've been sleeping right now!"

"Massie, you'll have to get used to it. England will be our home for the next 5 years, at least. So are you all prepared?"

"For what?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Now that I can't pick my outfit, there's no point of getting up early anymore."

"Good night, sweetie." Kendra clearly did not want to talk about this anymore.

Massie stared at the Massiequin and fingered the whole ensemble. The blazer was sweltering, the crisp white button-down was stiff, and the skirt's pleated cutting was _so_ last century. She abandoned the hopeless outfit and curled up in her lavender purple silk 600 thread count sheets, fighting back tears. Things couldn't get any worse than this.

**So, what do you think? I'll be introducing a few new characters soon. And they'll have British accents! But I'm going to need maybe three reviews to get me there. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed my mind about waiting for reviews. I noticed how short my chapter is and felt bad. So, here's the next one! Enjoy. And as a heads up, I won't update very often once school starts, because I can only go on during weekends. Plus, I'm starting Grade Eight, first year of high school in Canada, so I'll have to get used to that. But since its summer, it'll be more frequent. Just a warning. As usual, R&R! Oh, and I don't own this series. **

Rivera Estate, Westchester

Alicia's Bedroom

8:00 AM

Massie didn't know it, but two hours later, across the Atlantic Ocean, Alicia Rivera was having the complete OPPOSITE crisis. "What to wear, what to wear," Alicia murmured under her breath. "Is it this hard for Massie every morning?"

It was the first day back from winter break. It was the also the first day Massie Block would not be the Alpha at Octavian Day County, Westchester's posh private middle/high school. Or, in Alicia's case, her first day of her new status: Alpha. It was hard enough that her best friend was gone, but this? Alicia hadn't thought being leader was THIS hard. Even harder was that Skye Hamilton, Massie's number one rival from her days of Alpha-ship, was back in town after a year in Alpha Academy, a prestigious school that only had 100 girls would attend, and only few would survive the year without being kicked out. Only three graduated. Skye was one of them, and she going to be back at OCD, bringing her two besties with her. The fact that there would be four alphas at OCD today made her nervous.

"Calm," Alicia chanted to herself. Her other three best friends, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire would be relying on her to lead. And she was- "MOM! PREP THE LIMO! I HAVE TO PICK UP THE GIRLS IN 10 MINUTES!" How could she have forgotten? Now that Massie was gone, so was the carpool, which meant Alicia was now responsible for making sure everyone got to school.

She blew her bangs up, pulled her shoulders back, straightened her new Ralph Lauren mini polo dress, picked up her RL hobo bag, and walked out the door, not at all ready to greet the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the positive feedback! I don't own this series. R&R! **

KISS Academy, England

9:00 AM

Massie swiveled her freshly blow-outed hair head back and forth. Where was James? He'd promised to meet her at the academy's front steps. Flipping through the KISS Academy handbook to pass the time, she noticed that the grand-daughter of the Queen also went to school. Massie wondered if she was snobby. She was obviously an alpha, though. No one could deny her that with her lineage.

"J-oh-dging yoh expresshiun, I woo-d hah-ve toh sai yoh nu. Ah-nd loh-st." Massie whipped her head around and looked for the owner of the heavy British accent. A teen about the same age with hazel eyes as Massie stared back at her, arms crossed over her B-cup boobs. Silky golden hair streamed halfway down her back and she had a heavy Tiffany charm bracelet on her thin wrist, not unlike the one Massie had given to Alicia.

Massie didn't know how to answer. Should she brush away the girl away? Or should she accept her help and risk looking like a LBR? Before she could answer, the girl giggled and spoke again. "I'm Chryslyn. James' twin sister. He was called away last minute to a football tournament and asked me to show you around. You're Massie, right?"

"Yeah," Massie replied.

"Come, I'll show you around," Chryslyn took Massie's arm and tugged her through the door. The hall was vast and lined with lockers. "So where is your locker?" Chryslyn quipped cheerfully, skipping beside Massie. Massie shrugged. "All they gave me was this locker number."

Chryslyn looked at the piece of heavy cardstock and whistled. For a pretty girl, she was a little cheery for Massie's taste. With a pang, Massie realized Chryslyn reminded her exactly of Dylan, minus the weight obsession. "Your number is 100! You are in the section with the huh-yooge lockers! Either you are related to the headmistress or you are uber rich, because only one other-, "Chryslyn stopped abruptly as Massie threw up her hands. "Just take me to the locker and be done with it, will you? I live in the white castle down the street. Can you guess how I got the locker?" Chryslyn looked incredulous. "Well, ok. Whatever you say, but that castle costs millions. I do not know- Oh! Here we are. Well, if you have your student card, I am sure Willow can show you everything. See you at lunch! Ciao!" Chryslyn fluttered her fingers and dashed off. "Wait!" Massie yelled after her. "Who's Willow?"

"Th-oht woo-d bey mey". A petite frame entered Massie's vision. She had long wavy brown-golden hair down to her waist, slightly longer than Chryslyn's. She had warm chocolate brown eyes, darker than Massie's amber ones. What struck her weird, though, was the fact that she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She was wearing a navy blazer with a white romper from Ralph Lauren, paired with a pair of silver Gucci stilettoes. _Kinda like Alicia, _Massie thought. "I'm Willow," she said. "I see you have met my bestie, Chryslyn. So, how did you get a locker here?"

Massie took a peek around. Just as Chryslyn said, the lockers were massive, almost as big as her closet. "How'd YOU get one?" Massie shot back.

"I have…. connections. You?" Willow chewed her lip. Why were British people so polite?

"I live in a castle. Of course I get a locker. I bet I live in a bigger place than you," Massie retorted, feeling bold. "I seriously doubt that," Willow raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Unless you live with the queen, that is."

"But that's impossible…. Unless…." A thought struck Massie like a thunderbolt. "You're the relative of the Queen the handbook mentioned!"

"The one and only," Willow sighed.

"But… why do you sound unhappy about it?"

"Well, for one thing, everyone treats me as if I am special, which I am not…" Willow looked down and kicked at the marble with her black Gucci stilettoes, which was better than the uniform's options of black flats or kitten heels. For such a pretty girl, Willow had low self-esteem.

"Is that why you don't have to wear the uniform?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Willow, are you doggie poop?"

Willow looked up sharply. "What?"

"I said, 'Are you doggie poop?'"

Willow frowned. "No," she said.

"Then why are you giving me all this crap?" Massie felt like an alpha again when Willow's lips twitched. "Come on," Massie's new friend sighed. "We'll be late for class, and I am sure Chryslyn is waiting for us."

Massie's lips curved into a small smile as she followed Willow down the hall. She was back.

**Okay, sorry, the British accents were a bit lame. But what did you think of these new characters? They're potential besties! And no, there isn't actually a Willow related to the royal family. That was just for fun. And you'll see that Willow is a bit two-faced… R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, I don't own this series. R&R, please! **

Alicia Rivera's Limo

8:30 AM

"Dylly! You look AH-mazing! 8.5." As the new alpha, Alicia was the one who had to cheer everyone up. That meant convincing Dylan to not consider fasting. Today, though, Dylan looked slim in her purple cardi. Her legs were tucked into beaded moccasin Jimmy Choos, and her flouncy DVF bubble skirt was a fun lavender. "Thanks, Alicia, I like your outfit too. Very chic. 9."

Alicia beamed. She had decided to accessorize with a sparkly silver scarf around her waist, and a matching shimmery grey headband. She had fishnet stockings on, and they were tucked into ruby red Gucci pumps. Alicia had never been a very Gucci girl; she was more into homey brands like Ralphie. She OWNED Ralph L. But she felt that she would need a little 'oomph', to show that she was just as flashy and glamorous as Massie still was. After picking up Kristen (Turquoise Ferragamo romper with nude flats. 7.5) and Claire (Hollister skinnies and AE sweater with KEDS (No comment. Better than Baby Gap), the limo pulled into the parking lot of OCD. Alicia noticed immediately that there was a new car, a hot pink Lambourgini convertible parked across two handicap spots. "Ten Gossip points that that car is Skye and her Crew's", Alicia hissed. "Yup", Claire agreed. "Cause here they come."

"Alicia." Skye pranced her way across the granite lot, looking hawt in a grey romper from the BADS studio store, a stretchy pink ballet wraparound cardi, and a pair of sparkly silver Gucci stilettos. Alicia noticed that the usual DSL daters weren't trailing her as usual, which led her to believe that Skye had ditched her old friends for the new. "Where's Massie? I was looking forward to seeing her again."

Alicia lifted her chin. "Why? Massie moved to England. Are you desperate enough to hop on the next plane out?" She turned to greet high fives in honour of her diss.

Skye seemed unfazed. "I might." She smirked and mock-covered her mouth. "Where are my manners? I promised Charlie I'd be nice. I should introduce you to my new besties, or should I say _co-alphas." _ She waved one hand forward. Two tall teenage girls appeared beside her. One was blonde with honeyed highlights and the other had dark mahogany hair down to her waist. Alicia didn't think they were extensions. "This is Allie," Skye pointed to the blonde, who snickered and waved. The brunette smacked her and hissed "Be nice! They're only in eighth!" She turned and gave the Pretty Committee a friendly smile. "I'm Charlie. Allie and I both have heard tons about you."

Alicia looked them over. Allie was wearing a Gucci metallic golden dress shirt with BCBG denim short shorts. Topped over that outfit was a RL navy blazer that complemented her twinkling aqua eyes and a pair of Prada gold aviators perched on her perfect ski-slope nose. On her feet was a pair of Jimmy Choo flip-flops. A perfect mani-pedi completed the whole look.

Charlie was different. She dressed for comfort, like Alicia, but managed to look professional. All of her clothes were designer as well. Her ensemble included a Fendi white and grey striped pencil skirt and a black sequined sweater by Alice and Olivia. Matching black Alexander Wang wool leg warmers covered her bare long legs, and underneath them were a pair of turquoise MiuMiu kitten heels that gave her whole outfit a pop of colour. Unlike Skye and Allie, who looked as if they wanted to remind and show the whole town who was in charge, Charlie didn't seem to care much about popularity. This made Alicia suspicious.

"Whoa," Dylan muttered. "Skye's friends look totally hot. I mean, look at Charlie's legs! They're like a pair of attractive tooth picks!"

"No kidding," Kristen agreed. "They'll be really popular- I just hope they're not interested in the same kinda guys as us…"

"What are you TAWK-ing about?" Alicia hissed out of the corner of her mouth. "Your crushes would never look at another girl! You're all HAWT!"

Claire bit down on her thumbnail anxiously. Alicia sighed, rolled her eyes, and for the second time of the day, wondered what Massie would have done. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Allie wink at Josh Hotz. Wait… JOSH! She saw him blush and walk faster.

"Hands off!" Alicia barked. Allie raised her palms as if she was surrendering.

"Whoa there. Who's that, your boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Alicia hissed through her teeth. " Lay _off_,"

Allie shrugged and smirked.

A little _bweep _snapped Alicia out of her defiance. She looked away from Allie to see Charlie reach into her Prada hobo sac and pull out what looked like an iPod dipped into gold glitter. "It's Darwin from the White House," she announced in a soft British accent. "He says he misses me and wants to know how long we'll be here."

Alicia wanted to ask who Darwin was but didn't want to seem clueless if it was obviously something she should know. Besides, alphas never asked questions. That was the betas' job. She learned that much from Massie. Before Alicia could pinch one of the GLUs, Kristen piped, "Who's Darwin and why from the White House?"

Charlie paused in mid-text (now on a BlackBerry) and opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Allie. "Darwin's Charlie's boyfriend," she said in an almost bemused tone, as if the PC should have known. "You know, Shira Brazille's son? He and Charlie both live at the White House because she has a job there. Didn't you watch our show? She was offered a job right after the season finale of Alpha Academy."

"Nope." Claire and Kristen muttered something about mothers under their breaths. Alicia waved her hand dismissively, still annoyed with Allie's seductive manner, but now she knew why Charlie was so uninterested in boys. "I don't have time for these things," she said matter-of-factly. Dylan nodded her agreement, and then narrowed her eyes, shaking out her thick strawberry locks. "Aren't you like, fifteen? Who in the White House would be crazy enough to offer a job to a junior?"

"Who would be crazy enough NOT to?" Skye shot back. Charlie looked embarrassed to acknowledge the fact that the source of her friends' argument was based on her. "I'm an inventor," she confessed. "Do you know those Nail Slicks? I invented those." Alicia glanced down at her own nails. "Yeah, I'm wearing the polish right now," she muttered.

"Awesome." Charlie's eyes lit up. Just then, the first bell rang. Skye smirked and sauntered off in a perfect dancer's poise. Allie fluttered her fingers. "Later," she simpered, walking off after Skye. Charlie looked and saw she was alone. "Well," she said somewhat apologetically but friendlily, "See you around." Then she looked at the PC and seemed to remember that she was far more superior to them.

She flashed them a smirk, and sauntered after her friends. Alicia huffed.

**I've kind of made the three Alphas look a wee bit evil, haven't I? I apologize. Don't hate me! I just felt like they were nice in their own little posse, but a little snarky to the outside world. One of these three alphas is the new girl. Guess! It's kind of obvious if you read carefully. Besides, they're awesome and they know it. So there you go.**

**By the way, I have been kicked off my laptop, so I probably won't be posting in a while. Maybe in a week or something. Sorry! Blame my teenage grouchiness. **


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but since I've added about four chapters in a week I figure I'm off the hook. I've been catching up on summer homework and also I'm having writer's block. Yeah, I know. Hate it when it happens. The next chapter is about Massie and her new friends eating lunch. I've written three fourths of the chapter, but I've hit a dead end. Any ideas? I'd appreciate it! **

**Thanks for understanding! Love you guys!**

**Daniella**


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the delay! R&R? Give me some ideas and suggestions!**

KISS Cafeteria

12:30 (European Time Zone)

The Cafeteria Line-up

"Gawd, you British people have a complicated set of curriculum," Massie muttered as she followed the food line that snaked around the vast room. Chryslyn and Willow were standing patiently beside her, holding bamboo lunch trays. Well, Chryslyn was. Willow just stood there tapping on her Blackberry Pearl. Massie tapped her fingers impatiently on her own tray. Back in Westchester, she was at the front of each and every line, thanks to her Alpha status and her stylish purple streak. But now… Now, people were just getting to know her, which meant they didn't know how awesome she was yet. "Our Caf has literally every dish you could think of," Chryslyn was chattering excitedly. Willow stood beside them patiently, absentmindedly twirling a long waist-length strand of mahogany hair. "Chryslyn," she murmured. "Give Massie a bit of space, will you, dear? You're smothering her."

"I am not." Chryslyn glared at Willow. "I am simply introducing the benefits of our lovely cafeteria."

"Yes, well, Massie dear, our cafeteria is quite lovely, is it not?" Willow purred. Willow did not seem as shy as she was in the morning anymore. Massie wondered why. Willow was starting to sound like the alpha Massie thought a princess should sound like.

Willow held out her hand, and the chef personally stepped forward to deliver Willow's gleaming lunch tray. On it was a vase containing a single pink rose, a silver tureen with a lid on top, a matching silver container, a china plate of cookies, and a china Starbucks mug with a hard plastic lid over it. Willow smiled and thanked the chef. Chryslyn stepped up to the counter. "I'd like a Shepard's pie, a tropical blast smoothie, a fruit cup, and a Ribena.

Massie stared at the massive plate of food now piled on Chryslyn's plate. This girl seemed way too skinny to be eating this heap of junk. "Erm…" Massie hesitated. Chryslyn nudged her. "Go on! We have everything!"

Massie nodded. She needed to sound like an alpha. "I'll have a spicy tuna roll, kale chips, peanut butter M&Ms, gummy bears minus the green ones, and a Perrier," she ordered crisply.

Massie watched in astonishment as all the foods she asked for was slowly heaped onto her tray. She had ordered the food to remind her of her friends. Kale chips for Kristen; M&Ms for Dylan; gummies for Claire; and the sushi, Alicia. The mashed potatoes were just comfort food. "Told you," Willow smirked.

Willow led Massie to a large table near the centre of the room. "So," she murmured. "How do you like the Netherlands? Not quite like- West Chester?"

"Westchester," Massie corrected with an eye roll. "And I do like your boutique, Harrods, especially. But those don't compare to the malls we have."

"Really." Willow uncovered her mug to reveal a scent that smelled of a caramel macchiato. She took a long sip. She uncovered her entire tray to reveal Fettuccine Alfredo in the tureen, and a non-fat Caesar salad in the container. Massie admired her star treatment.

Chryslyn leaned forward.

"Wait until you get Mr. Ritz! He's a total hunk." Chryslyn smirked.

Willow slapped Chryslyn on the shoulder. "We mustn't think of teachers like that! You're in a worse situation, Chryslyn, because you have a boyfriend. And I don't." Willow smiled as Chryslyn's smirk faded.

Massie was puzzled. Here, they crushed on teachers?

"Wait," Massie said. "You guys like your- what class does he teach?"

"Chemistry," Chryslyn batted her long eyelashes.

"You guys can crush on teachers?"

"Well, it's not against the law," Willow shrugged. "But it is for Chryslyn, and by the way, here comes your boy toy!"

Chryslyn made a face at Willow's back before turning to face a cute English guy. Massie focused on her lunch, trying not to stare. The guy was like Zac Efron's blue eyes plus Liam Hemsworths' body and features combined. He was a hart times ten, and totally ah-dorable. He was wearing the customary guy uniform, a green blazer and green tie with dark 'trousers' and a white button down.

"Hey, sweet," Chryslyn cooed.

"Babe." The hunk smiled at Chryslyn. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Massie, this is Dex."

"Shoht foh Dextah," he winked, and then slung his arm over Massie. She instantly tensed. "Whoht's ah-p, Mah-ssie?"

"Oh, you know…" Massie said, bored and nonchalant, like she talked to cute British guys with cute British accents every day.

"The sky?"

Dexter's brow creased. "Funny friend you have, Chryslyn."

Chryslyn smiled. "I know. She's new, she transferred from Westchester. You know, all the way in North America."

"Across the pond, you mean? I like foreign girls," he mock-whispered, then winked again and smiled seductively at Massie.

Massie rolled her eyes. She was starting to get a sense of guys in England- exactly the same as the ones all the way back in America. They thought they were charming, handsome, and hot. While it might be true, Massie was irked that Dexter thought she would fall for him with just a flip of his hair and a saucy wink.

"Well, I don't like foreign guys."

"Oh, but you will. I can help with that feeling." His hand crept up her thigh.

"Stop hitting on innocent, 'naïve', foreign girls, and get back to your girlfriend, you douche."

Dexter frowned. "What is- a douche?"

Massie smiled. "I guess you'll just have to find out yourself. Look it up in the dictionary, your picture should be right beside it."

Willow's lips were twitching. "Dexter, go back to your friends. Chrys can talk to you later."

Dexter frowned again, and then stood up. "Bye, babe," he slapped Chrys' arm and then walked back to his table.

Willow smirked at Massie. "Your first taste of British guys. What did you think?"

"They're dickheads."

Chryslyn frowned. "Dexter is alright."

Willow snorted. "Yeah, if you prefer men with vulgar senses of humour," she responded. She turned to Massie. "I apologize, Massie. Chrys' boyfriend wasn't exactly the best example of a British gentleman. Most of the boys in this school do know the basics of etiquette."

"Then why are you with him?"

Chryslyn blushed. "Why not?" she challenged.

"Because you can do better," Massie replied. "I have experience in this field, guys. I'm from America. And the boys in America don't have half the manners Dexter has, while some are a thousand times better. Trust me, I know when a guy is good or bad."

"See?" Willow nodded at Chryslyn. "Massie agrees with me."

Chryslyn huffed. "I'll think about it."

Willow shot a look of appreciation at Massie, and Massie nodded modestly. She was back.

**Someone said my chapters are a bit short, I apologize, but they'll most likely always be this short. This isn't a serious story, I don't really want to make it that long. **

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Guys. Anybody who still reads this. I am so, so so so so sorry. I swear to gawd. I really have been thinking of this story, all the time. I feel so guilty! I promised to upload at least once a month and here I am, about four months later. I'm not going to lie; I'll be using the same old excuse: Homework. I've literally been up until about 1 AM every night, trying to get work done. It's kinda the typical Asian thing in my family, I have about a million other classes and lessons outside of school. I have not dropped over the face of Earth! It's very possible I will try to end this fanfic as soon as possible, because I simply just don't have any ideas. If you guys could help me, like *ahem* dropping a review on your way out of my story, I'd be so much more inspired. I haven't read this series in a long long looong time, so you'll have to forgive me if I do get anything mixed up. I really want to continue this, but I need to know if it's worth it. It's just not that interesting to write about for me, anymore. Midterms are next week, which makes it even harder. Again, I'm aware of my short chapters. I really apologize for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique! **

Cafeteria

Octavian County Day School

Alicia's pumps click-clacked on the tile floors, the rest of the PCs trailing behind her. Well, most of them. Claire had stopped at a table to chat with Layne-or _Layme_, as Alicia still secretly called her- and didn't look as if she were going to move anytime soon. Claire was a bit of a problem at time. She didn't seem to know where her loyalties lay.

As the rest of the girls sat down with their spicy tuna rolls, Alicia surveyed the perimeter of the room. There was no sign of Skye and her posse-so far, so good. They had proved too much of a distraction, turning all heads as they walked into the foyer of the school. Skye and Allie had appeared in Alicia's French 8 class, claiming they were gone too long to join their proper grade level. Yeah, right. Rumors had spread on how the girls had taken Arabic at Alpha Academy, and the prerequisite was fluency in French, Spanish, and Italian.

Skye and Alicia had a long history of feuding and rivalry. Alicia was the second best dancer at BADDs, Westchester's prestigious dance academy, only under Skye Hamilton herself. Skye's parents had actually started BADDs, which meant that it was her territory. Alicia had tried her best to out-dance Skye and her old friends, the DSL daters, but had yet to rise to the very top. Skye had been there the entire time, taunting and mocking her. Alicia would never let them get to her again.

Claire was heading towards their table now. "Sorry guys," she panted. "Layne bought that horrible neon lip gloss again, and I couldn't let her just keep slathering it on her lips.

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Hurry and sit." Claire ducked her head and plopped into a chair beside Kristin. Alicia leaned forwards. "I've been meaning to talk to you guys about this. We're going to continue the Friday sleepovers, right? It'd be good, like a way to remember Massie."

Dylan nodded eagerly. "Yeah, we're not filming on Fridays anyways." Kristin plucked at her cuticles. "Um, I can make it, but I've got to leave super early for soccer practice. You guys understand, right?"

Alicia nodded. "Totally. You'll at least _be_ there."

Claire flushed. "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want to miss the opportunity to have some alone time with Cam. We hardly see each other as it is!"

"So your boyfriend is more important than your best friends?"

"That's not it! It's just-"

Alicia's eyebrows rose again. "It's just what? Face it Claire, ever since Massie left, you've been drifting off. You spend more time with Layne and Cam then you do with us. We're supposed to be a tight group."

Claire frowned. "I'm trying to spend equal amounts of time with all of my friends. Look, I'll be there at the sleepover, okay? Just a little bit later."

Alicia pursed her lips, but decided to let it slide. For now. There were bigger problems to deal with. Like the ones walking up to their tables at the moment.

"Alicia!" Skye tittered. Her posse sauntered up behind her, looking like a line of super models. "I must say, your French is improving."

Alicia felt her face grow hot. It was no secret that French was not her language.

Skye leaned closer. "Perhaps later, we'll see if your dancing has improved as well."

Alicia's mind whirled. No one had told her Skye would be back at BADDs. "I thought you were too advanced for that?"

"Of course hon. That's why I'll be coaching! Allie and Char will be there as well. Char promised to see if she could hook up those holographic dancers to the studio." Charlie looked up from her ever-present Blackberry. "I can't guarantee it, Skye, so don't get your hopes up." The three girls drifted away towards the cafeteria line.

"Please. Any techie with half your brains could do it."

"You're sweet, Al."

"That's nothing compared to your heart of gold, Char."

Alicia listened to their simpering compliments and rolled her eyes. She couldn't imagine the PC kissing each other's butts like that.

"I'm heading off to class," Kristin broke the silence. "Don't want to be late. I'm behind on the homework."

"Later," the girls murmured.


	9. Author's Note No 2

**I'm sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter. My behavior has been unacceptable. But I'm back from my writing hiatus :D**

**I have a quick question before I run away screaming. Would anyone kill me if I discontinued this story?**

***hides behind a chair***

**It's been about 6 months since I've really last touched a Clique novel. Needless to say, I've moved on. And I've got other great ideas bubbling. Just not any relating to the Clique. And if you want to stick around, just hang tight and in a few weeks I'll post some stories on my other OTPs (find them in my profile). **

**I don't know! If I get a uprising, I'll try to post one last chapter that will somewhat but not completely wrap this story up. If not, this project is dunzo. **

**EDIT: A reviewer suggested that I give this story up for adoption. I forgot to add: I've thought about this and I don't feel comfortable doing that. I know it's super hypocritical of me to say this (because I'm pretty much doing the same thing- heck, this entire site is) but to me it's like giving up a 10 year old child for adoption, and having that family live right next door to you. It just kind of crawls under my skin, the thought. So, no adoption. Sorry! If the story is over, it's over. :(**


End file.
